LO QUE LAS JOVENCITAS NO SABEN
by la letra escarlata
Summary: Lo que Ellen O'Hara le cuenta a Escarlata sobre sus deberes conyugales la noche previa a casarse con Charles Hamilton.


**LO QUE LAS JOVENCITAS NO SABEN Y SUS MADRES LES EXPLICAN LA NOCHE ANTES DE SUS BODAS**

_Sorry to "disappoint" my regular readers with a story in Spanish but it just came out this way, maybe because I have read _Gone With the Wind _both in Spanish and in English. In the future I may translate my Spanish-language stories into English but bear with me because, although I have done some professional translating, I have never translated my own stuff – I write either in English or in Spanish but I've never self-translated my writings._

_**NOTA ACLARATORIA: **__Ya sé que en algunas ediciones modernas de _Lo que el viento se llevó _Scarlett se sigue llamando Scarlett, pero he preferido, en consonancia con la película, llamarla Escarlata. Además, ése es el nombre por el que la mayoría de los hablantes de español se refieren a ella. Lo mismo con el resto de los nombres propios que se traducían en la película, como Carlos, etc._

Después de la prolongada sobremesa, Escarlata se demoró a propósito, recogiendo la mesa voluntariamente pues estaba al tanto de que su madre entraría en su alcoba para " su discursito ", por la que estaba intrigada en la misma proporción que asustada.

- Escarlata, espérame en tu dormitorio - le dijo finalmente -. Subiré enseguida.

Y su hija no tuvo que esperarla mucho. Su madre fue y se sentó en la cama junto a ella.

- Pequeña mía, mañana vas a casarte y serás una mujer casada con una serie de de nuevas responsabilidades y obligaciones, una de las cuales será darle hijos a tu esposo. Y para ello, antes hay que cumplimentar unos requisitos. Verás, Escarlata... Tú sabes que los hombres y las mujeres están hechos de una manera distinta.

Ella asintió. Había visto bebés negros correteando por Tara las suficientes veces como para saber eso.

- Bueno, esas diferencias son lo que posibilitan las relaciones íntimas - dijo la última palabra en un volumen apenas audible - entre un hombre y su esposa, que son lo que dan a lugar a un embarazo que luego lleva a un bebé. Mira, Escarlata - dijo, sacando del bolsillo de su falda dos piezas de un puzzle -, esas diferencias - tragó saliva; esta conversación no le resultaba fácil en absoluto, rememorando su propia charla con sus adustas hermanas la noche previa a su boda con Gerald O'Hara - son para que cuando dos esposos se encuentran, encajen - dijo e hizo encajar el saliente de la primera pieza en el entrante de la segunda.

- ¿ Quieres decir que él... - era demasiado horrible para pronunciarlo - ... dentro de mí ?

Su madre asintió, dándole la razón.

Escarlata emitió un sonido gutural mostrando su repugnancia a la par que su cara de repulsión.

- ¿ Eso es lo que él me hará en nuestra noche de bodas ? - preguntó; tenía que aclararlo.

- Sí, hija.

La joven prometida se sintió morir. Por eso se casaban los hombres, por eso a Carlos le gustaba acariciarle la mano... Eso era lo que buscaba de ella. Por ello se quería casar con ella. Lo de que estaba profundamente enamorada de ella y quería casarse con ella antes de ir a la guerra eran sólo paparruchas sentimentales para convencer a las incautas de que se prestaran a tan sucios tratos.

- Escarlata, no debes negarte. Aunque te incomode pensarlo. Tu deber como buena esposa es no negarle a tu esposo tu cuerpo.

- ¿ Nunca ?

- No.

- ¿ No ? ¿ Ni cuando... ? - se interrumpió educadamente.

- Entonces se lo dirás delicadamente, sin ofenderlo. Entonces y cuando estés encinta.

- ¿ Y cada vez... un bebé ?

- No, no siempre.

- ¡ No... ! - Escarlata se sintió estafada. No es que quisiera un bebé pero no sería suficiente con una sola vez. Habría que repetirlo -. ¿ Y con qué frecuencia ? - tenía que llegar al fondo del asunto, aunque Carlos pensara marcharse pronto al frente.

- Siempre que él esté dispuesto, no hay... una frecuencia determinada.

- ¿ Y me dolerá ?

- Depende.

- ¿ Sí o no ? - insistió Escarlata, muerta de miedo y de curiosidad.

- La primera vez, sí... y luego, quizá... Y la primera vez sangrarás un poco.

- ¿ Sangrar ? - Escarlata pensó que se iba a desmayar.

Su madre le tomó la mano, comprensiva.

- Escarlata, el matrimonio es más que eso.

- Ya - dijo con sarcasmo.

Ahora que había descubierto de qué iba aquéllo no se iba a dejar vencer sin oponer resistencia. Y suerte tenía Carlos de que no le fuera a ver hasta la boda, porque si no, le iba a decir cuatro cosas sobre lo que ella quería de su matrimonio.

- ¿ Estás bien, hija ?

- ¡ Cómo iba a estarlo ! - gruñó.

¡ Maldito Carlos ! Sólo de pensarlo, se ponía enferma.

- Ahora sí que me entran ganas de no casarme. Ni con Carlos ni con nadie.

Claro, y de ahí las joyas y el dinero... Los hombres debían compensar a sus esposas de alguna manera.

- Escarlata, no puedes reducir el matrimonio a esa minucia.

- ¡ Ja ! - soltó una carcajada.

Dijera lo que dijera su madre, a ella no le parecía que fuera ninguna minucia. Todo lo contrario.

Aquéllo iba peor de lo que Ellen había previsto. Había puesto en riesgo el matrimonio de Escarlata.

- Escarlata, tú dijiste que estabas segura de querer contraer matrimonio.

- No sabía esto.

- Escarlata, esto sólo será una pequeña parte de tu relación con tu marido.

- No me hables de Carlos ahora, por favor, mamá, ese miserable - le espetó, furiosa.

- Escarlata, el señor Hamilton... Él va a ser tu esposo y cuidará de ti y te protegerá.

- ¿ De ese nauseabundo modo ?

- Escarlata, te dijo que no te haría daño intencionadamente cuando " Magnolia " casi te lanzó despedida por los aires - le recordó.

- Sí - reconoció de mala gana.

- Escarlata, él se portará bien contigo.

- Mamá... - gimoteó, lastimera.

- Es parte de la vida. Y tú quieres hijos. Y el señor Hamilton también. Y los hombres tienen necesidades físicas. Y tú le prometiste hijos.

- Debería haberlo sabido antes de prometerlo.

- ¡ Escarlata... ! - se desesperó.

- Me casaré con Carlos. Me comprometí a ello y no voy a quedarme aquí a convertirme en una solterona decrépita - recuperó el buen juicio.

- Buena chica.

- Ahora me doy cuenta de que bien me merezco el anillo de compromiso que me ha regalado Carlos.

- Escarlata, hija, no es tan grave...

- Sí que lo es. Y es asqueroso, por añadidura.

- Luego no es tan desagradable como suena en un primer momento.

- Dejémoslo, mamá. Quiero dormir.

- Como quieras, querida - le dijo y la besó -. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, mamá. Y perdona que haya estado impertinente conmigo.

- Tranquila, cariño - dijo y se fue.

Escarlata evitó pensar en la conversación que acababan de mantener y se concentró en lo bueno que traería su boda, visualizándolo mentalmente.

Y, antes de dormirse, se dijo que verdaderamente sí que fue la curiosidad lo que mató al gato.

**~FIN~**


End file.
